disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver's Halloween
Oliver's Halloween is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast *Joey Lawrence as Oliver *Ian Somerhalder as Bow *Kate Harbour as Bobby *Luke Evans as Jeremy *Dominic Cooper as Luke *Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah *Sandra Dickinson as Bertha *Maria Darling as Toby *Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw, Richard Dwyer, Danny Cooksey, Gabriel Damon and Paul Keating as The Kittens *Susan Sheridan as 19-GB *David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat *Una Stubbs as Mother Cat *Debi Derryberry as John *Finty Williams as Dawn *Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths *Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Jon Pertwee as Spottyman *Jimmy Hibbert as The Policeman *Rosamund Pike as Palm sized white kitten with large white feathered wings with rainbow hintings, wide blue eyes, and SUPER DUPER fluffy tail *Honeysuckle Weeks as Cute Baby Female Lion Wearing a Bow *Anno Birkin as Cute Lion Cub *Jaleel White as Cute Lion King Cub *Zach Braff as Tiger Cub *Freema Agyeman as Cute Cub Sheep *Heath Ledger as Cute White Tiger Cub *David Menkin as Cute Jaguar (Panther) Cub *Lysette Anthony as Female Lioness *Jodie Prenger as Cute Fun White Kitten with Red Pink Heart *Kerry Ellis as Cute Deer Fawn *Cillian Murphy as Orange and Black Stripes Kitten *Tom Lister as Cute Black Panther Cub *Roland Manookian as Kitten Creator Tiger Cub *Paul Nicholls as Cheerful Tiger Cub *Nicky Byrne as Jack Rabbit *Rachel Stevens as Female Hare *Jane Danson as Cute Yellow Baby Chicken *Michelle Stephenson as Female Calf *Jade Jones as Male Lamb *Joanna Page as Female Lamb *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Little Boy Duck *James Corden as Larry the Cute Penguin Love *Emma Little as Cutie Penguin *Mariah Gale as Cutie Seahorse *Mathew Horne as Cutie Iguana *Katherine Parkinson as Cutie Alligator *Angela Griffin as Cutie Deer *Naomi Wilkinson as Cutie Butterfly *Hayley Tamaddon, Gary Hollywood, Sam Troughton, Laurence Fox, Jane Danson, Suranne Jones, Simon Amstell and Fiona Wade as The Baby Penguins *Ray Panthaki as Cute Little Baby Ducking *Lucy Pargeter, Keeley Forsyth, Laura Crossley, Andrew Knott, Stephanie Waring and Julia Haworth as The Lambs *Caroline Flack as Little Girl Tiger *Ryan Early, Liz White, Claire Cooper, Emmett J. Scanlan, Kevin Sacre, Racheal Wooding, Daniel Boys and Julie Atherton as The Mices * Brenda Edwards as Cute Mouse * Julie Atherton as Unikitty * Louise Dearman as Angel Kitty * Jenna Russell as Chel the Viper * Emma Barton as Baby Viper * Emma Bunton as Little Girl Lamb * Leanne Lakey as Cute Female Deer * Sheree Murphy as Cute Female Leopard Cub * Lucy Pargeter as Cute Female Unicorn * Emma Fielding as Cute Female Cat * Dean Gaffney as Cute White and Black Kitten * Adam Croasdell as Cute Brown Rabbit * Hattie Morahan as Mew * Tara Summers as Baby Panda * Adam Croasdell as Blue Kitty * Kellie Bright as Snowleopard Cub * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Unita the Unicorn * Stephen Campbell Moore as Kitty * Marc Elliott as Cute White Rabbit * Kate Ford as Cocoru the White Kitten * Preeya Kalidas as Curio * Pooja Shah as Baby Unicorn * Diane Parish as Krista the Cheetah * Danny Seward as Bluestar the Blue-Winged Lion * Gwendoline Christie as Kissekatt * Pauline Collins as Ocelot * Stuart Manning as Ocelot Cub * William Ash as Hunny the Sand Cat * Michael Fassbender as Baby Dragon * Anna Maxwell Martin as Ember the Female Dragon * Rachael Stirling as Seahorphin * James McAvoy as Sky Dolphin * Hattie Morahan as Dolphy the Lion Cub * Julie Andrews as Unicorn * Julie Christie as Mother Unicorn * Amber Sainsbury as Female Lioness Cub *Lisa Maxwell as Jo the Rabbit *Duncan James as Playful Hare Rabbit *Simon Webbe as Cale Rabbit * *Angela Thorne as The Queen of England *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Michael Bell as Chas Finster and Drew Pickles *David Doyle as Grandpa Lou Pickles *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille *Tony Jay as Winston St. George *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles and Spunky *Kate Harbour as Baby Blue Bird *June Whitfield as Mother Bird *Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig *Penelope Keith as Martha The Cow *Hannah Gordon as Brenda The Duck *Sally Hawkins as Baby Duckling *Angela Thorne as Mother Duck *Jon Pertwee as King *Ted Moult as Armor King *Joe Ranft as Crocodile, Hippo, Zebra and Frog *John Noble as Pig *Matthew Kelly as Tiger *Jimmy Weldon as Duckling *John Fiedler as Mouse *Penelope Keith as Giraffe *Rona Anderson as Mother Squirrel *Dave Foley as Duck *Peter Cullen as Indian Elephant *David Jason as General Elephant *Barry Took as Rhinoceros *Sara Dallin as Mother Rabbit *Helen Adams, Cat Deeley, Jenny Frost, Brian Dowling, Lady Victoria Hervey, Charlotte Hobrough, Philip Oliver, Claire Richards and Tracy Shaw as The Baby Rabbits *Bernard Bresslaw as Horse *Lorraine Chase as Flamingo *Dickie Davies as Penguin *Nigel Hawthorne as Black Panther *Geoffrey Hughes as Caterpillar *Roy Kinnear as Emu *Ian Lavender as Ant *Peter Hawkins as Kuma *Helen McCrory as Panda *Lucille Bliss as Blancheline *Richard Briers as The Brown Wild Rabbit *Gabriel Damon, Joey Lawrence, Candace Huston, Judith Barsi, Andrew Davenport, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee, Toyah Wilcox and Sandra Dickinson as The Chicks *Will Ryan, Danny Cooksey, Scott Menville, Sheila Steafel, Susan Sheridan, John Fiedler and Jane Horracks as Love Birds *Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace as Little Girl Rabbit *Joanna Ruiz, Julie McWhirtler, Marilyn Schreffler, Russi Taylor, Sally Ann Marsh, Luke Edwards, Brandon Adams, Gabriel Damon, Arvie Lowe, Jr., Ty O'Neal, Scott Whyte, Marty Belafsky, Matt Doherty, Mike Vitar, Elden Henson, Shaun Weiss and Vincent Larusso as The Rabbits *Peter Murray as Black Duckling *Susan Blu as The witch's cat (from David the Gnome: To Grandfather's House We Go) *Mel Blanc as Yosemite Sam *Jim Cummings as Scar Snout *Michael McShane and Roy Kinnear as Mike & Bob *Michael Bell and Pat Buttram as Ace & Eddie *Michael McShane as Giga Bowser *Mark Hamill as Dry Bowser *Alfred Marks as Dark Bowser *David Jason as Caractacus P. Doom, Slithe and Bowser *Joe Ranft as Harry Slime, Ogre, Zorak, Lokar, *Richard Moll as Conrad Cuppman *Jimmy Hibbert as Ganondorf, True Ogre, and The Policeman *Donald Sinden as Ridley *Donald Burton as Shao Kahn *John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima, Black Knight, Ghost of Elias Kingston, Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, Wolfman, Ghost of Redbeard, Ghost of Mr. Hyde, Creeper and Witch Doctor *Kenneth Cope as Kraid *John Ratzenberger as Monstrous Ogre *James Avery as Shredder *Mark Kingston as Freddy Krueger on TV *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Victor Caroli as Tirek *Chris Wiggins as No Heart *John Stocker as Beastly *Andre Stojka as Grim Creeper *Allan Melvin, Peter Cullen and Bob Holt as Dragon Gang *Casey Kasem as Miner Forty-Niner *Don Messick as Indian Witch Doctor *Vic Perrin as Puppet master *Barry Richards as Ghost Clown *Geoffrey Davies and Barry Evans as Ghost of Redbeard's crew *Hal Smith as Green Ghosts *Keye Luke as Ghost of Zen Tuo *Don Messick and Frank Welker as Scare Pair * Additional voices * Jodi Benson *Patricia Hodge *Joss Ackland *Derek Jacobi *Mark Hamill *Madeline Kahn *Rob Rackstraw *Sandy Duncan *Richard Hunt *Willard Scott *Jim Delligatti *Squire Fidell *Rene Arend *Andrew J. McKenna *Joe Maggard *King Moody *Howard Morris *Jim Skinner *Michael R. Quinlan *Ted Cassidy *Dan Coudreaut *Jim Cummings *Kevin Scannell *Frank Welker *Charlie Adler *Hal Rayle *Al Bernardin *Hugh Jackman *Fred Turner *Tommy Vicini *Jeff Bennett *Harry Sonneborn *Don Thompson *Jack M. Greenberg *George Voorhis *Bill Farmer *Andre Stojka *Lou Groen *Jeff Altman *Jim Cantalupo *Charlie Bell *Anthony Daniels *Ben Stiller *Chris Patton *George Newbern *Hal Smith *Hal Williams *Herb Peterson *Jim Ward *Kevin Michael Richardson *Lennie Weinrib *Mike Myers *Samuel L. Jackson *Tom Kenny *Val Kilmer *Jimmy Hibbert *David Jason *Josie Lawrence *Gary Martin *Terence Monk *Adam Sandler *Jack Black *John Ratzenberger *Jerome Ranft *Glenn Close *Lewis Black *Timothy Dalton *Jeff Garlin *Brad Garrett *Kevin Spacey *Jason Lee *Jim Meskimen *Craig Ferguson *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki *Ken Page *Tony Anselmo *Corey Burton *Jason Marsden *Carlos Alrazaqui *Rob Paulsen *Paul Reubens *Britt Allcroft *Jess Harnell *Gregg Berger *Will Ryan *James Arnold Taylor *Eddie Murphy *Robby Benson *Jim Meskimen *Jonathan Freeman *Gilbert Gottfried *Chris Sanders *Mel Gibson *Keith David *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Wallace Shawn *Blake Clarke *Don Rickles *Dave Foley *Craig T. Nelson *Samuel L. Jackson *Phil Snyder *Pat Carroll *Ernie Sabella *Dee Bradley Baker *Steve Whitmire *Eric Jacobson *Bill Baretta *Dave Goelz *David Rudman *Peter Linz *Jack Wagner *Peter Robbins *Mickey Rooney *Robert Reitherman *